


Captive Breeding

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, F/M, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Non-Consensual, Other, Violent Birth, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, pregnancy fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: It’d been at least 9 months since the poor woman had been abducted from by radioactive mutants after her car had broken down in the middle of nowhere.





	Captive Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/140138803722/captive-breeding

It’d been at least 9 months since the poor woman had been abducted from by radioactive mutants after her car had broken down in the middle of nowhere. After the first few days of her abduction and forced impregnation she’d lost track of time. Condemned to an existence tied to a bed spring on a makeshift mattress in the scorching heat of the New Mexico desert for the purpose of breeding mutant offspring. Her clothes had been all but torn off. She’d been shackled and released only for eating and bathroom breaks in which she’d be under the watching eye of the mutant who tended to her.

Now she lay heavily pregnant and awaits a birth. She had mixed emotions when she initially fell pregnant. On one hand she’d been impregnated by a radioactive mutant and at that point had no choice but to birth his young. On the other hand the mutants handled her more gently when her tummy visibly bloated if only for the well-being of her body to give birth.

Often she’d wondered if she’d ever see the city again, her family, her husband. She’d missed her days of her previous life. The thought of her husband knowing or seeing her in that condition deeply embarrassed her and in a way she’d thought….at least if she didn’t make it out alive her husband might be spared the details of what happened and what she’d been used for. She was a shapely woman, once, the ideal fertile breeder whom the mutants were all too ecstatic to get hold of.

Straining against the leather around her wrists and feet bound with chains she screamed in pain as the baby moved violently around her stomach. Another wave of pain shook her and she bashed her head against the bed frame. All the mutants were now gathering around to watch this miracle of birth. The leader of the clan was bending her knee sideways as to get a better view of her vagina. At this moment through all the pain she was thinking of her family, particularly her husband to get through this.

Due to it’s massive size and her weakened body it wasn’t coming out easy, so the lead mutant got impatient and started to grab the baby and pulled roughly. Her vagina was ripping and her screaming painfully echoed through the room. At long last the mutant baby was out and she could breathe and relax. The massively oversized baby was…..an ungodly sight, but she was relieved to be done.


End file.
